Rook Blonko (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Rook Blonko is a Revonnahgander Plumber and one of the main characters in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance He looks identical to his Omniverse ''appearance, but slightly taller and more muscular. Personality Rook's personality is very similar to the one in ''Omniverse, ''but with a few alterations. Rook now tolerates Ben, since the latter has matured and they are in fact best friends, which is confirmed by Ben in ''Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension. While he has a better understanding of Earth customs and expressions, he still finds himself in incovenient situations. He always refers to Gwen as Ms. Tennyson, even though she encourages him to call her by her first name. He and Kevin are not very close, but they seem to like each other. Rook has developed an even greater disgust of chili fries, so much that even a slight mention of it makes him vomit. Rook watches regularly documentaries and has admitted that he has become addicted to television, which he tries to avoid by reading books and meditating. Rook rarely gets angry, but is always determined to fight alongside his friends and allies in order to protect Earth, which he now considers his new home. Even though Rook doesn't interact much with the villains, he seems to have developed a rivalry with Khyber, mainly because the latter broke his ribs in It's...Echo Echo Time! and attempted to kill him multiple times, with the most notable one being in Highbreed Invaded: Part 2. History Rook first appeared in An Unexpected Upgrade and is also the first character seen in the series. Dr. Psychobos attacks him in Plumbers' HQ, with the purpose of retrieving Rook's Proto-Tool for yet unknown reasons. With the help of Ben, Gwen and Kevin, they manage to scare Psychobos off. In Welcome To College, Rook, Rook decides to attend Friedkin University like Ben, with the latter finding the idea quite humorous. Despite being nervous and unsure of himself, Rook manages to befriend Cody and excel in several subjects. Rook does not have a significant role until Highbreed Invaded: Part 1, when he volunteers to bomb Vilgax's machine that creates his drones. Due to the radius of the blast, whoever denonated it would perish. Rook takes the risk and remains to his decision even after Ben tries to persuade him otherwise and simply asks him to cover him while he completes the task. The bomb detonates in the end of the episode, leaving his fate unknown. Rook is revealed to be alive in Highbreed Invaded: Part 2, due to the fact that his Proto-Tech Armor took most of the impact, resulting in its destruction. He is found by Azmuth, who not only restores him to full health, but also grants him a new weapon after his Proto-Tool was taken by Khyber, the Proto-Tool Mark 3, an enhanced version of the previous one. Later, Rook saves Ben from Ultimate Hypnotick, much to the latter's surprise and fights and defeats Khyber in unarmed combat. In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, Rook gets possessed by MAL.W.A.R.E. and attacks Gwen. After defeating Ben 23 as Pile-o'-Goo and Kevin, Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo reluctantly uses his Sonic Doom ability on him, which only stuns him, revealing that Revonnahganders possess remarkable durability. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *All episodes (except Ben Quest) Trivia *Ben is Rook's best friend. *His favorite Earth animal is a cat and his favorite Omnitrix alien is Rath. *His craving for meatball subs has waned over the past 2 years. *His favorite food, apart from Amber Ogia, is pasta. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Revonnahganders Category:Plumbers Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000